Leia Organa Solo
|-|Disney= |-|Legends/EU= |-|Sequel trilogy= Summary Leia Organa was a Force-sensitive human female who served as the princess of Alderaan, a member of the Imperial Senate, a leader in the Alliance to Restore the Republic and New Republic, and the founding general of the Resistance, she was instrumental alongside her brother Luke Skywalker and comrade and later husband Han Solo in defeating the Empire’s forces on Endor. In the legends timeline she would become a Jedi knight and serve the New Republic against the forces of Yuuzhan Vong and her very own son Jacen. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically. 9-A with blasters | 9-C physically. 9-A with blasters. High 8-C with Thermal Detonators | 5-B Name: Leia Organa Solo Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: 19 (A New Hope), 22 (Empire Strikes Back), 23 (Return of the Jedi), 55 (The Force Awakens) Classification: Human, Princess, General Powers and Abilities: Markswoman, Superhuman Physical Characteristics via Force Augmentation, Precognition (Battle precognition common to most Force Adepts), Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation (Via Tutaminis), Aura Sensing, Mind and Memory Manipulation via the Jedi Mind Trick, Master swordswoman and strategist Attack Potency: Street level physically (Capable of physcally taking down Stormtroopers and shouldnt be far inferior to Han Solo), Small Building level with blasters | Street level physically, Small Building level with blasters, Large Building level with Detonator (her detonator in Shadows of the Empire is capable of destroying skyscrapers) | Planet level (Stated by Kyp Durron to be as strong in the Force as he was) Speed: Peak Human (Comparable to Han Solo) | Peak Human | Relativistic. FTL reactions augmented by precognition (Comparable to the likes of Kyp Durron) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Peak Human | Peak Human. Superhuman with Force Augmentation Striking Strength: Street Class | Street Class | Street Class normally. Planet Class with Force amplification Durability: Street level | Street level | Street level naturally. Planet level with Force amplification Stamina: High Range: Dozens of meters with blasters and telekinetic blasts. Extended melee range with lightsaber. Solar System level with telepathy and Force senses (Should be comparable to Obi-Wan) Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable | Her lightsaber Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: (Jedi Powers) * Telekinesis: Leia literally puts her mind over matter via the Force. She can use this ability to blast away enemies, shield herself, disarm enemies, hurl debris at enemies to distract or outright bombard them, etc. Its limits are only those of the imagination of the user. * Telepathy: Leia is a capable telepathy. She can manipulate the minds of others with the Force, allowing her to trick, deceive, maim, even kill targets outright and should have mastery over the elementary Jedi Mind Trick ability. * Tutaminis: Through the Force, Leia can draw potentially harmful energy into her body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. A power taught to every youngling, all Jedi are bound to be capable of using it to some extent. * Force Speed and Force Jump: Leia uses the force to increase her speed tremendously along with her jump. *'Force Vision:' A Force ability which grants the user the ability to witness past or future events in the form of psychic visions. They can be random and uncontrollable. A Force Adept could have a vision while asleep, in a meditative trance, or even when touching an object of some significance. Key: Disney | Legends (Pre-Jedi Taining) | Legends (Jedi) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Jedi Category:Princesses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5